


Riding Sara Ryder (OMG, I am SO SORRY!)

by AlabasterMoonbeam



Series: Plus Size Sara Ryder [11]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Making Out, More Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Smut, The Waterfall Scene, These 2, They are just ridiculous!, Trust, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weight Issues, plus size, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlabasterMoonbeam/pseuds/AlabasterMoonbeam
Summary: In which: Sara isn't so sure about nudity, Jaal makes her forget about her worries (hakuna ma-ta tas!), Happy Sara is Happy, there is ALMOST a problem, but it is averted XD





	Riding Sara Ryder (OMG, I am SO SORRY!)

Sara was nervous. Jaal had asked her to meet him on Aya and she had the feeling that they weren’t going to talk to Evfra. She didn’t think she was ready for this. Jaal had seen her only partially naked, and never her top half and certainly never her whole body. Even back in the Milky Way she had rarely been completely nude with a partner. She wasn’t a novice to sex, but most of her encounters had been casual and she knew that many of them, the guys anyway, were interested in sex with any girl rather than because they really wanted her in particular. And as such, most of those guys were ok with a girl who wanted to stay semi-clothed. Plus, her ‘coin-operated-boy’ didn’t care what she looked like, naked or otherwise. But somehow, Sara knew, Jaal wouldn’t be satisfied with partial anything.

Jaal was pleased that they were back on Aya. He was working hard to ensure the waterfall would be completely deserted when he brought Sara here. He wanted to declare his love for her in perfect privacy. And perhaps, if everything went well… Jaal shook his head, there would be time for *that* later. As it was, he’d not only promised to return his next opportunity in the Vesaal to the selection pool, agreed to gather rare supplies and bring them to Voeld, and paid no small fee to the governor's office for a permit. It didn’t matter; Sara was worth anything. He thought about how much he wanted to sink into Sara. She was soft, lush, delectable. And unlike Angara, she was not angular. He hoped that she was as excited as he was. Jaal closed his eyes, imagining the soft curves of his lady-love completely uncovered, and felt himself growing hard with arousal. Just as he was growling with impatience and desire, he heard a voice behind him.  
“Jaal?”

Sara looked around her. The waterfall, the flowers, the soft clay-like sand beneath her feet, Jaal. It was beautiful and romantic and… Sara’s heart dipped as she looked at Jaal, his gaze sliding to glance at her, but she blinked and took a shaky breath. Then she tugged his arm and kissed him.  
“Thank you for this gift, Jaal.”

Jaal smiled to himself, and thought that perhaps this was the time. He tucked Sara between his legs, embracing her from behind. He was sure she could feel his hardness between them. “This is my favorite place in the universe,” Jaal spoke softly, “where’s yours?” Jaal felt Sara tense up a bit, before her head rolled back onto his shoulder.

“Um,” Sara sighed, “there is this mountain, well a group of mountains, but my favorite spot is almost at the top. It’s called Rabbit Ears Pass in Colorado…” Sara trailed off, realizing that she was getting too detailed for an alien in another galaxy. “Anyway, I hiked it on my 21st birthday. Sitting in the sun, surrounded by nothing but nature and at least an hour away from any people. It was perfect. So maybe that’s my favorite spot. If it is, it doesn’t matter; this place is special.” Sara’s eyes opened as Jaal turned her around, his hands grasping hers and bringing them to his chest.

“And now,” Jaal’s voice shook, “with you here, it’s perfect. Beyond all reason, I have fallen in love with you. I would like to… do you want to?” Jaal waited, his breath shallow. He wanted her almost desperately. Their physical interludes were few and far between and, if he was being honest, his own efforts were no longer enough. Jaal wanted -needed- to be buried in her warm flesh. But his arousal didn’t stop him from seeing the combined look of love and panic. The love made his heart swell, but the fear was concerning.

“I-uh,” Sara cleared her throat, “Yeah, I’d like that.” Her mouth stayed open, as she thought ‘I guess.’ Then Jaal moved, inviting her into the water, shedding his clothes as he went. “Oh,” oh shit, Sara thought, “um…” He was waist deep in the water, twisting to offer his hand to her. Panic rose in Sara’s body, rushing up her legs, through her torso, and igniting her face in a blush.  
“Jaal, I…” Sara faltered, her desire for Jaal himself flaring but not enough to engulf her fear of being nude, “I can’t,” she finished lamely. Sara blinked at Jaal, willing him to understand why she was so hesitant to remove her clothes.  
And it seemed he did understand, because he smiled and turned his back as he moved deeper into the water, talking to her about the history of the waterfall as she undressed. Frantically removing her clothes, hands shaking, Sara fought with her bra clasps, before they finally submitted and released. Then she nearly raced into the water, not slowing until the water was above her breasts. As if he could tell she was covered, Jaal turned and smiled at her.

Looking at her, Jaal could feel his desire building, as well as his erection. Hands under the water, he stroked himself as she neared him, her breasts floating at the surface of the water. He saw her nipples, pinched into hardened buds, beneath the glinting water, but little else. Reaching out to her, Jaal wasted no time in grabbing her hands and bringing her flush to him, breasts pressing against his chest. He couldn’t help his slight thrust of his hips as his hardness bumped up against the softness of her lower belly. There was no one he’d ever wanted so badly, not even Allia. In the back of his mind, Jaal realized that his infatuation with Allia was just that: an infatuation. This, however, nothing had ever felt like this.  
“You are more beautiful than anyone I have ever known,” Jaal slowly circled Sara toward the waterfall, behind which he had a soft, large camp mattress laid out for them, “in body and spirit. Wherever you go, take me with you.” With that he lifted his arm to shelter her from the water falling around them. Before he could do so, Sara spoke.

“I love you, too, Jaal.” Sara was impressed by how confident her voice was. She felt that her bones and her muscles were separate, and she was shaking. Then she dipped into the water, and swam under the waterfall, coming up and pushing her hair up. Jaal followed her, grasping her hand, and kissed her, deeply. Sara let Jaal lead her to the small bower he had made for them, the softened light making her less nervous as he brought her out of the water and sank with her into the mattress. Jaal kissed her (and kissed her, and kissed her) as his hand slid over her breast, cupping the heavy globe with his syndactyly hand, thumb rubbing against the erect nipple. Sara moaned into his mouth, arching as he pinched the little nub. Lower, she could feel Jaal’s cock rubbing and bumping against her own dampness.

Breaking the kiss, Jaal reached for a small bottle. He had spoken to Lexi and knew that the medications Sara took for her depression and anxiety could decrease natural lubricant in human females. So, he had prepared for that, too. He moved his way down her stomach, kissing each lump and curve, feeling her breath stutter as one hand drew gently up and down her slit, pressing ever so slightly to open her up to him. Then he deftly opened the bottle, squeezing a generous glob onto his fingers, and slowly, delicately, began to press one large digit against her opening. Jaal blew a small gust of warm air onto Sara’s clit, teasing the little nub of nerves out from the safety of its hood, licking and sucking. As he brought her to the crest of a small orgasm, Jaal began to dip his finger into Sara, small, slow dips, feeling the flutters of her orgasm squeezing his finger in a needy way.

Jaal was teasing her, and as he did, Sara couldn’t be worried if he was turned off by her body. It didn’t matter; as he continued to tease her, his finger dipping deeper into her, curling against the little rough island within her, as he continued to slurp and suck at her. Keening with need, Sara pinched at a nipple with one hand while the other scrabbled for purchase against Jaal’s smooth head. Finally, just as she was edging toward a second climax, Jaal moved from her, bringing himself back up to her, his thick girth pressing into her, but not breaching her opening. “Jaa-a-a-lll!” Sara moaned, her legs moving quickly around his hips, pressing him into her.

Jaal’s eyes went wide, pupils blowing out until the blue galaxies of his eyes were almost entirely eclipsed. Pressed to Sara, the unexpected use of her legs meaning he was completely sheathed within her, Jaal wanted nothing more than to stay exactly in that place until he died. Sara groaned quietly in his ear, begging him for more, “more what?” Jaal moaned to her. She didn’t answer, but unhooked her feet from his waist and began rocking her hips, grinding against him. Jaal began to rock along with her, the pressure was building in the base of his spine, and he could hear Sara’s breath catch.

Sara wasn’t sure what had possessed her to wrap her legs around him, and the way he stretched her hurt in the most exquisitely delicious way. Then she had began to rock and grind against Jaal, the fluttering in her core becoming stronger and more insistent by the second. She slipped one hand between them, rubbing and pinching at her clit, the fingers of her other hand raking down Jaal’s back. Then she felt the most amazing thing as Jaal’s teeth scraped against the skin of her neck, lips sealing as he bit down and sucked at her skin. Her grinding became more erratic and Sara gasped out, “Are… you… clo---” she gasped as she felt a jolt of electricity, not unlike a strong static discharge or the feeling of accidentally shocking yourself-not deadly but nevertheless delicious. As she felt that, her climax shattered around her, breaking her into a thousand, thousand pieces. Sara let her breath go; she had no idea when she had started holding it. Her whole body vibrated with the aftershocks of her orgasm. She was grateful for Jaal’s body above her, otherwise she might float away or maybe melt into the ground. She wasn’t sure which.

As soon as Sara began to ask if he was close, Jaal felt his control slipping and he knew that he was going to reach his peak. There was no time, he couldn’t warn her about the electricity, about how it would feel, he could just hope it wouldn’t be too startling. Then he was seeing stars, the orgasm was intense, his release was more than just his seed or his bioelectricity, but that of the pent-up feelings he had been subject to for weeks. Slowly, Jaal lifted himself up on his elbows to look into Sara’s eyes. Her gaze was far away, but slowly she focused on him, blushing, then leaning up to kiss him. Then he moved, shifting and feeling himself slip from her. He froze, groaning as he felt her shift beneath him.

Sara felt him slip from her, gasping at the sensation. She came back to herself, and began to shift under him. Jaal moved to his knees, and Sara looked around frantic for something to cover herself with. What had she been thinking? Just leaving her clothes out in the sun with no thought to what was going to happen next? Frantic with the need to cover up, she felt tears prick at the edges of her eyes. Then, as she began to wonder why she thought this was a good idea, Jaal kissed her. Then he pointed to a small pile of clothes that were behind her, just out of sight. He’d thought of everything.

Jaal turned his back to her, letting Sara dress without his gaze upon her. Then, when she tapped his shoulder he turned, laced her fingers with his as best he could and led Sara back to the beach, without swimming this time.  
***  
Sara was happy. She and Jaal had made love and he still wanted to be with her. She felt like everything was better, even though she knew it was partly endorphins, and even began to feel tentatively hopeful about their impending battle with the kett. In fact, she was feeling so good she was going to go see that great purple alien that made her feel that way.  
As she approached the door to the techlab, she could hear his voice. It sounded like he was talking to Evfra and he sounded pleased. She was too close to the door and it slid open before she could retreat. Jaal was already signing off with Evfra, and turned to her.  
“Did you get my message? Nevermind, I have exciting news and I wanted to tell you in person.”  
Sara sat down and looked at him.  
“I’ve been offered an advancement in the Resistance and my own command.” Jaal looked expectantly at Sara. Her gut clenched. Good feelings were now gone.  
“That’s great,” Sara wished a black hole would open up and eat her alive. Did black holes eat people? “I’m happy for you.”  
“But you don’t sound ha- ah, another idiom?” Jaal looked at her, knowing he was missing something.  
“Uh, kinda,” Sara took a deep breath, determined to handle this like an adult, not a weepy fifteen year old, “So, when did this happen?”  
“Recently,” Jaal smiled at her, his happiness evident in every move of his body, “You know I wasn’t satisfied with my position or direction in the Resistance-”  
“Or life,” Sara couldn’t resist cutting in.  
“True. Very true,” Jaal sobered, thinking how important she was to his transformation, “Yes, well, after my successes with you they see me with new eyes. But more importantly, so do I.”  
Sara swallowed, “So, you get your own command?”  
“Yes, it’s a covert squad, tech ops, commanding a small group of elite specialists that infiltrate advanced kett sites. High danger, high rewards.” Jaal sighed with satisfaction. Evfra was finally seeing how he could be a benefit to the Resistance. And he had this wonderful, adorable, seductive woman to thank for it.  
“That’s,” Sara cleared her throat, surprised at how well she was keeping her composure in the face of losing the man she loved, right after they had made love. It seemed it would be the first and last time, “that’s a hard choice to make, I won’t stand in your way.”  
“Hmmm,” Jaal sounded smug to Sara’s ears, “that’s kind. It was a hard choice.”  
“Oh, um, ok,” Sara could feel a lump forming in her throat. She needed to get out of this room. She turned to go, her ears buzzing and her vision getting a little fuzzy at the edges. As she reached the door, some part of her brain decided to ask Jaal one more question, “So, when do you start? I mean, do we need to get you back to Aya?”  
“What? Why? I’m not taking the position!”  
“But that’s crazy, this is what you wanted.” Sara stood at the threshold of the door, staring at Jaal.  
“What I wanted, but not what I needed. Not what I need.” Jaal took Sara’s hand and drew her back into the lab, “with your help I broke free of expectation. I found my better self.” He looked at her, heart in his eyes.  
“That’s… one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me. Seriously.”  
“Good.”  
“No, really.” Sara almost was pleading with Jaal to make sure he knew she was honest.  
“You’ve changed too, I think,” Jaal’s mouth ticked up in a small smile,” more open; like a true angara.”  
“Thanks,” Jaal drew Sara close to him, kissing her, “SAM?”  
“Yes, Pathfinder?”  
“Lock the techlab door, ok?”  
“Yes, Pathfinder.” Was it Jaal’s imagination, or did SAM just… smirk?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so the WATERFALL SCENE! I was of two minds about writing this since it is the one everyone works toward. I wasn't sure I really wanted to rehash it, but here it is! I did like that I got to have Sara deal (at least a little) with the whole nudity issue. I always found it really stupid that Bioware had Sara and Jaal have sex for the first time and then he basically drops this MOAB on her that he might be leaving and his entire attitude is just "what? that's silly". So, I tried to add...feeling to it.
> 
> Ok, guys, I am feeling a little burnt out on Jaal and I am wanting to explore a different character arc and possibly a different game altogether. Whoever the main girl is (cuz I'm going to be writing main girls), she will be plus size! I think this is a spot that reallllly doesn't get explored and I am enjoying it! Anyway, if you have suggestions for characters/romances/games you might like me to look at, let me know! I hope you enjoyed this stuff! If I stick with Ryder then it will all stay on this series!


End file.
